Axles of the type mentioned in the introduction are known. In this case, the first through-opening serves for forming an interference fit. To this end, a screw is inserted into the first through-opening for fastening the brake carrier to the axle, said screw fitting very tightly in the first through-opening, i.e. it is retained therein with minimal clearance. In contrast, the second through-opening is configured as a clearance fit. It serves for receiving a screw which also serves for fastening the brake carrier to the land vehicle, but this further screw is retained with clearance in the second through-opening. This clearance fit serves to avoid jamming during the mounting and/or dismantling of the brake carrier on the land vehicle, as unavoidable dimensional tolerances are compensated by the clearance fit. In contrast, the interference fit serves for the reliable positioning of the brake carrier on the land vehicle.
In addition to the second through-opening which serves as a connection with a clearance fit, further through-openings may be provided which also serve for the clearance fit.
In particular, during a braking procedure and in journeys on poor road surfaces, in particular transverse forces act on the connection of the brake carrier to the land vehicle and/or the axle thereof, i.e. forces which in each case act transversely to the longitudinal axis of the through-openings. These transverse forces may, in particular in the case of the screw which extends through the first through-opening, result in the screw head moving transversely to the longitudinal axis of the first through-opening, overcoming frictional forces. As a result, the screw may be released.
Brakes are known in which this problem is countered by the relevant through-openings and screws having larger dimensions than is actually required with regard to the maximum tensile forces acting on the screws. Such a larger dimensioning has drawbacks, however, in particular as regards material consumption and use of constructional space.